


Red Rope

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [21]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Contracts, Demon Deals, Demons, Dildos, Emotional Manipulation, Fucking, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Magic, Massage, Mirrors, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Minhyun finds himself tied up.





	Red Rope

Minhyun flinched when he heard the crack of the rope.

Aron was proudly displaying the bundle of red rope he had, pulling on each end so the slack slapped together and made a sound. It was like a gun shot in the otherwise silent room.

The demon had a devilish smirk on his face. “Are you ready, Minnie?”

Minhyun visibly gulped and shook his head, panic rising in his chest. “No, I never agreed to this. I refuse. Go return that to Jason already.”

Aron just chuckled darkly and took a step towards his nervous contractor. “Remember when your parents came for Christmas and I behaved so well you promised to grant my requests? I’m cashing one of them in now.”

The human’s eyes widened and he stumbled back a step. “No! No, you aren’t using that for something like this! Cash it in for something normal! I’m not being bound helplessly!”

The incubus just laughed again and made another step in Minhyun’s direction. “You promised, Minnie~” he sang.

Minhyun shook his head, holding his hands out in front of him as if that alone would protect him from the demon approaching him like a predator would its prey. “It’s not bound within the contract so you can’t make me!” He snapped, his arms shaking.

Aron stopped moving, his red eyes flashing in what Minhyun was pretty sure was annoyance or possibly anger. The human could almost feel it touch the base of his spine – a dark brush of danger. He swallowed thickly and spoke again, a warning this time, “don’t make me order you.” His voice came out smaller than he meant it to, but it did the trick and Aron’s eyes cleared.

The demon’s mouth turned down into a pout, his whole body taking on a defeated pose, as if he hadn’t just looked murderous a second ago. “What do I have to do to get you to let me tie you up for a little while?”

Minhyun let out a breath of air when he was sure Aron was back to normal. He pressed a hand to his chest to try and ease his quickened heart.

“I’ll fulfill a request. No matter what it is.” Well, Minhyun hadn’t expected that.

The human looked at his demon, trying to see any hint of deceit in those vermillion eyes. “Do you swear on the contract? Whatever it is I request?” Minhyun ventured, still sceptical.

Aron hesitated but nodded after a moment. “I will fulfill any one request you ask for without complaint. I swear on the contract.”

Minhyun looked away, unable to meet Aron’s gaze as he opened his mouth to voice his request. “Go on a date with me.”

There was silence for a long minute – each second that passed had Minhyun growing more nervous.

“Deal. Now take off your clothes Minhyun.”

The human’s head turned to look at the incubus, surprised by how quickly he agreed. Just how badly did Aron want to use that red rope on him? Realizing that he didn’t really have a way out anymore, Minhyun resigned himself to his fate and began to strip until he stood completely nude before the demon.

Aron hummed – sounding pleased – and approached the taller male, letting the rope unravel from his hands until it dragged across the floor.

It was long, longer than Minhyun expected, and the bundle was in fact a set of three individual ropes. It looked smooth somehow, treated so it didn’t have the rough fraying that typical rope had. A mantra of “you’ll be okay” rang through Minhyun’s head as Aron ran the length of the rope up over Minhyun’s shoulder as he walked around behind him.

The human kept his eyes forward, his body tense as he waited for the demon to do something. Suddenly, desire crept up his spine and he let out a soft gasp, his arousal spiking. Aron chuckled softly from behind him and slid his arms up under Minhyun’s, wrapping the length of the rope around the lower part of his chest. Soon Aron was stretching the rope up over both of his shoulders to the center of his back, and then around his upper chest, just under his arms, the demon’s slender fingers making quick work. With every slide of the rope against his skin, Minhyun couldn’t help but shiver with pleasure. The incubus was playing dirty, enhancing the brush of the rope across his flesh so Minhyun was left slightly breathless.

It wasn’t that bad as Aron wrapped his torso in the red cord, but then he ran his fingertips down the length of Minhyun’s arm and seized his wrist. Minhyun’s hand was brought up behind his back, parallel with the floor, his fingers grazing his other arm. His other hand was bent across his back below the first one. The rope wound around his wrists, binding them together.

His nervousness spiked a little, but Aron was quickly replacing it with more desire as he finished up tying his arms.

The incubus smoothly moved around him to assess his work, his crimson eyes dark with lust. “You look so good like that, Minhyun. Do you wanna see?”

He didn’t allow the human time to answer, grasping his upper arm and leading him over to the mirror so Minhyun could see himself.

The complex wraps and knots crisscrossing around his chest formed a star that laid across his collarbones and hooked over his shoulders and under his arms. It was rather fitting as the shape matched the one glowing next to his hip. The red was a nice colour too, vibrant against his pale skin. His arms were bent behind his back at the elbows and bound around the wrists, one over the other and tied to the chest harness to restrict any kind of movement with his limbs. The rope was just tight enough to feel constricting but not tight enough to bring serious harm to his limbs.

Aron licked his lips and playfully flicked Minhyun’s nipple, drawing a sharp gasp from the taller male. The demon grinned and led his contractor over to the bed, instructing him to lay back on the bed with his legs pulled up at the knees and spread. Minhyun obeyed, his stomach tight with anxiety and – dare he say – a little anticipation.

Minhyun thought perhaps that was it and Aron was going to fuck him now, but he was quick to realize Aron wasn’t done at all.

The demon picked up one of the other lengths of rope and sat next to him on the bed. Minhyun felt more than he saw, his leg flinching a little as the first touch of cord dragged across his upper thigh. Rope rested loose against his thigh and foot and then pulled tight, binding both his upper leg and ankle flush together. Rope wound around and around, digging into his skin in an oddly pleasing manner. Minhyun was almost certain Aron was playing with the emotions in the air.

Once the demon was done with the coil of rope around his thigh and foot, he began another coil around Minhyun’s lower thigh and upper shin, above his knee. The human wasn’t able to move his leg, the limb completely bent in half and trapped.

Aron did the same on his other leg with the last stretch of rope, rendering that one useless as well. Minhyun couldn’t move a single one of his limbs. He was completely helpless.

“Hell, the red looks even better than I thought it would,” the incubus purred, moving to lift Minhyun up a bit so the human was resting back on his bound arms. Aron smirked devilishly and pushed down on Minhyun’s left knee, spreading him wide.

Fingers dragged up the underside of Minhyun’s erect cock, drawing a soft whine from his lips. Aron’s emotion manipulating earlier had brought it to attention, curving up towards Minhyun’s abdomen.

“Please,” Minhyun breathed, staring at the demon with lidded eyes. The rope scraped against his skin every time he shifted even slightly, adding more heat to the fire licking at his body.

Aron licked his lips and leaned down, his cupid bow lips wrapping around the head of Minhyun’s cock. A hoarse moan tore up Minhyun’s throat and he threw his head back – or tried to – the ropes restricted even his head movement and he let out a soft whine as the rope dug into his skin. The pain melted into pleasure soon enough as the incubus took his cock into his mouth. Minhyun wanted so badly to sink his fingers into that head of dark red hair and fuck that sinful mouth.

“Ngh, Aron, please,” he gasped, rocking his hips up a little, trying – and failing – to slide more of himself down Aron’s throat.

The demon hummed around his tip, drawing yet another frustrated moan from Minhyun’s lips. Aron was teasing, going no further than the tip, sucking and licking at the silky skin.

Minhyun was preparing to begin begging when the incubus finally took more of him into his mouth. Slender, pale fingers wrapped around what couldn’t be reached and the contrast between Aron’s icy fingers and his hot mouth was enough to drive Minhyun on the edge of his release.

Obviously Aron sensed that and pulled away, a smirk plastered on his face.

The human let out a pitiful whine. “Please, let me cum.”

Aron chuckled. “You’re already this needy and we haven’t even started. I’m intent on making you forget your own name.”

Minhyun’s eyes widened when in a puff of red smoke, a very familiar toy appeared in Aron’s hand. He had that toy used on him before and he knew just how cruel Aron could be with it.

The demon opened the tube of lube Minhyun hadn’t realized he had and coated the length of the dildo in the substance. Minhyun’s stomach tensed when he felt the cool rubber press against his asshole. He realized with a jolt that Aron wasn’t planning on stretching him first as the incubus began to push the toy past his ring of muscles.

The burn was worse than usual but Aron didn’t allow him to feel the pain for long before he was overwhelming it with pleasure. Minhyun relaxed, allowing the length of the toy to slide all the way in. He’d be feeling the ache later on but in that moment all he felt was an array of sensations that made his toes curl and his back arch. He didn’t recognize just where the tip of the dildo was resting until Aron turned it on and a shout made its way up Minhyun’s throat.

He had forgotten it vibrated.

Minhyun’s body was singing with pleasure as his prostate was brutally abused. He writhed on the bed, his movements heavily restricted by the ropes. Perspiration gathered on his forehead, heat painting his cheeks. He couldn’t think beyond the sensations, his eyes rolling back in his head as his back arched, elbows digging into the mattress.

He was so close, so close – and then it all stopped.

His body fell back down against the bed, his wrists digging into his spine as he panted. His vision returned to him, the ceiling coming into view. When his mind was able to make sense again, he ground his ass down against the bed, trying to drive the toy deeper within him and create some sort of friction. He needed to find his release.

“Look at you, Minnie,” Aron cooed, his fingers brushing the inside of his contractor’s thighs with a feather-like touch. “So desperate. So helpless. So beautiful.”

Minhyun whined softly, the sound high-pitched and wrecked. “Please, please, fuck me, please, I need to cum, please, Aron, please.” His pleas were a garbled mess, his brain thinking the words faster than his mouth could speak them.

Aron chuckled softly, the sound low and dangerous. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Minhyun was suddenly flipped around, letting out a muffled shout when his face was shoved into the comforter. He was bent over, his knees digging into the mattress with his ass and feet in the air, legs spread. His back was arched, his shoulders and face pressing into the sheets. He was completely exposed like this – that damned dildo still deep within him.

The demon removed the toy agonizingly slow, his tongue replacing it a moment later which prompted a girlish squeal from the human below. Aron’s tongue disappeared not long after and Minhyun didn’t feel him nearby. He couldn’t see anything either, with his face buried in the sheets and his body more-or-less paralyzed.

There was the distinct sound of fabric rustling and the drag of a zipper and Minhyun was very much hoping it was Aron removing his clothes.

His hope was proven correct when not long after Aron’s cock was sliding in between Minhyun’s ass cheeks, the length hard and thick, already slicked up with lube.

“Please,” Minhyun whined, dragging out the last syllable as he rocked his hips back, trying to get Aron’s tip where he wanted it.

“You’re begging more than usual,” Aron commented, his voice low, sensual. “Usually I have to prompt you to beg, but here you are, already so needy.” The incubus let out a dark chuckle and pressed the head of his length up against Minhyun’s hole.

“Yes, yes, there, now, please Aron, _please_,” Minhyun mumbled into the sheets, beyond caring that his drool was soaking the fabric.

The demon’s hands gripped onto Minhyun’s hips and in one deeply satisfying thrust, Aron’s cock was sheathed inside Minhyun’s heat. The human let out a sound, a mix between a groan and a wail as his prostate was hit dead on.

Aron didn’t hesitate for even moment before he was building up a steady rhythm, ramming into Minhyun over and over again. It only took a few strikes to that sensitive spot within him before Minhyun felt his orgasm creeping up on him once more.

Before he could reach the edge though, the building pleasure he felt was stripped away from him and his thighs shook, tears of frustration springing in the corners of his eyes. Aron was being cruel.

“Please,” Minhyun whimpered. A gasp was ripped from his throat when a harsh slap was delivered to his right ass cheek and his body was forced forward, face sliding against the sheets.

“Please what?” Aron demanded, a growl in his voice.

“Please _master_,” Minhyun tried with a soft sob. He was still feeling pleasure simmering in his lower gut, craving something – _anything_ – as long as he felt _more_.

Aron chuckled. “I’ll take it,” he murmured and drove his hips forward again, filling Minhyun up exactly how he wanted.

The human lifted his ass to the best of his ability, his spine arching down in a deep bend. He wasn’t sure if Aron was going to deny him release again so he was intent on chasing his orgasm as quickly as possible. The incubus was pounding into him once more, his thick cock stretching Minhyun’s walls, making the human’s toes curl.

Various words of praise and encouragement fell from Minhyun’s lips, his limbs straining against his rope bindings. He wanted more. He needed more.

Aron probably sensed as much for suddenly Minhyun was feeling an overwhelming amount of pleasure all at once. His eyes rolled back as his vision went white and he came with a hoarse scream. His limbs seized up, fingernails digging into his palms as his orgasm tore through him, hots stripes of cum spilling onto the sheets below him.

The demon continued fucking him through it, only needing a couple more thrusts before he too was releasing, buried deep within his contractor.

It was a long while until Minhyun came back to reality, slowly realizing that his legs were free of the rope and Aron was in the process of untying his arms. Minhyun felt boneless, his legs having lost feeling at some point and his arms aching when they were unbent from their position behind his back.

Once Aron was done, he spent quite a bit of time gently massaging each of Minhyun’s limbs, murmuring about encouraging blood flow or something like that. Minhyun didn’t really pay much attention, just enjoying the feeling of Aron’s cool fingers on his flushed skin.

Minhyun must have dozed off during the massage for when he woke up again, Aron was leaning against the headboard, his contractor’s head pillowed on his thigh. A soft moan slipped from the human’s lips once he registered the nice feeling of Aron’s fingers running through his hair.

Minhyun shifted his head so he could look up at the demon, his eyes still lidded with exhaustion. “How long have I been out?” he asked softly, his voice rough.

“About forty minutes.”

Aron didn’t have to ask Minhyun how he was feeling or if he had enjoyed it. He already knew. The human wasn’t feeling a single ache thanks to the incubus’ manipulations and he had enjoyed the new experience. Though Minhyun wouldn’t want to be tied up all the time, he wouldn’t be against exploring the world of bondage a little more in the future. Aron was very good at making sure Minhyun ended up deeply satisfied with sex.

They lapsed back into silence for a few minutes. Minhyun felt himself falling back asleep, but just before he did, he made sure to voice what was on his mind.

“Next time I’m tying you up.”


End file.
